Nubian (Civ6)
toward Ranged units. Ranged units gain +50% combat experience. +1 for Mines over strategic resources, and +2 for Mines over bonus and luxury resources. |unit = Pítati Archer |building = Nubian Pyramid |leader = Amanitore |leader-bonus-name = Kandake of Meroë |leader-bonus-description = +20% towards districts, increasing to +40% if there's a Nubian Pyramid adjacent to the City Center. |leader-agenda-name = City Planner |leader-agenda-description = Tries to keep the maximum number of districts in each city, and likes those that do the same. Dislikes civilizations that don't build as many districts as possible in their cities. |empire_name = Nubian Empire |adjectives = Nubian |location = Africa |size = At its peak, est. 486,000 square miles (1.26 million square km) |population = Est. 1.15 million (at peak) |irl-capital = Kerma, Nepata, Meroë }} The Nubian people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. Their colors are cream (#D7CDB4) and brown (#582B1C), and they are led by Amanitore. They are available with the Nubia Civilization & Scenario Pack, which was released on July 27, 2017. The Nubians' civilization ability is Ta-Seti, which provides them with +50% toward and extra combat experience for ranged units, +1 from Mines over strategic resources, and +2 from Mines over bonus and luxury resources. Their unique unit is the Pítati Archer (which replaces the Archer), and their unique tile improvement is the Nubian Pyramid. Strategy Nubia is one of the most powerful and newbie-friendly civilizations in the game, as their abilities allow flexible yet easily executed strategies. In war, their army of fast-moving, hard-hitting Pítati Archers will quickly take care of the enemies. In peace, their expertise at city planning allows efficient district construction. Ta-Seti Nubia's civilization ability lends itself toward a focus on and military (and especially ranged units). To take full advantage of their unique improvement and ability, they should found cities near deserts, floodplains, and resources that can be improved with Mines: Copper, Diamonds, Jade, Mercury, Salt, Silver, and land-based sources of Amber (and, as they research the technologies needed to reveal them, Iron, Niter, Coal, Aluminum, and Uranium). By discovering Craftsmanship and getting the Agoge Policy Card early on, they can rapidly raise an army of Pítati Archers that can be used to stage lightning raids on their neighbors' cities. They should try to keep their Pítati Archers alive for as long as possible - if they do, the quick promotions that they earn will allow them to form the core of an extremely deadly assault force as they upgrade to Crossbowmen and beyond. Even in the final eras of the game, three or four ranged units with Incendiaries, Expert Marksman, and melee or cavalry support all but eliminate the need for siege units. As their empire grows, the Nubians should build Industrial Zones adjacent to their Mines and Encampments in the cities they plan to use as unit training centers. This will allow them to keep their army large and strong as they push forth to conquer new lands, and the XP bonuses from Encampment buildings and their civ ability will allow their ranged units to catch up to their veteran units in short order. Nubia should have little trouble founding a pantheon thanks to the Nubian Pyramid's bonus, but may have difficulty founding a religion without cutting back on its military. Desert Folklore, Religious Idols, and God of Craftsmen are all good choices for pantheons, and beliefs that strengthen military units or boost or all play to the Nubians' strengths. 'Kandake of Meroë' Under Amanitore, the Nubians have an increased incentive to build multiple districts in each city. Industrial Zones and Encampments, as mentioned above, should be high priorities when pursuing the fast, aggressive playstyle that their civ ability supports; other cities should have Campuses, Theater Squares, and either Commercial Hubs or Harbors to increase their Trade Route limit and pay the maintenance cost of their growing army. Nubia can also build highly specialized desert cities by building one or two districts in a city and surrounding them with Nubian Pyramids, which will provide substantial bonuses to the adjacent districts' main yields. If the Nubians have empty tiles around one of their cities, they can benefit from building the Pyramids, Petra, and Ruhr Valley. Victory Types Thanks to the flexible adjacency bonuses of the Nubian Pyramid, the Nubians can potentially pursue any victory condition. A Domination Victory, however, is the most logical choice, since their ranged unit and XP bonuses aren't restricted by available terrain and apply throughout the game. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Alara * Amanislo * Apedemak * Arensnuphis * Arqamani * Dedun * Mandulis * Mut * Piye * Sebiumeker Females: * Amanikhatashan * Amanirenas * Amanishakheto * Amenirdis * Amesemi * Kadimalo * Khalese * Nasala * Shanakdakheto * Tabiry Modern males: * Barschanbu * Douddil * Eirpanome * Mashshouda * Orinourta * Qalidurut * Semamun * Shekanda * Siti * Tapara Modern females: * Aideosa * Anthelia * Damasti * Eikkir * Eitou * Genseoua * Iesousyko * Kel * Ouareno * Pongita Trivia * The Nubian civilization's symbol is a disk with three sets of concentric rings at its bottom, inspired by the patterns found on Nubian baskets and other craftwork. * The Nubian civilization ability is named after a region of Upper Egypt that bordered Nubia. * Nubia is also playable in the Gifts of the Nile scenario. Gallery File:Pitati Archer in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Pítati Archer, Nubia's unique unit File:Nubian Pyramid in-game (Civ6).jpg|The Nubian Pyramid, Nubia's unique improvement File:Nubian capital.JPG|Nubian capital in Medieval Era Videos Related achievements External links * https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-nubia-dlc-amanitore-first-look-new-civ/ ru:Нубия (Civ6) Category:Nubian